The Convenience of Mind Reading
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Hermione and Draco become heads and have to share a dorm a bathroom and a mind. One day Draco and Hermione have an accident with a potion and suddenly neither one can stop from hearing what the other one is thinking.
1. The Letter, The Pensieve, and Packing

Disclaimer: I own my iPod and a computer. Who said I have any ownership on the super, super, super hott Harry Potter.

(A/N: The title doesn't make sense until the second and third chapter, but chill out, Hermione is at her house and so is Draco, but neither of them are in school until the next chapter.)

The Letter, The Pensieve, and Packing for School

Hermione Granger sat on her satin blue floor pillow gaping at the letter she had just received from school. A momentary shock came over her as she realized that she had been selected for the overly respected position(or so she thought) of Head Girl."Oh this is fantastic. Mum and Daddy are gonna be so happy," She said to herself before happily reading on assuming that the Head Boy might be Harry or Ronald, but she choked on her butter beer.

"DRACO L. MALFOY !!!!" She screamed outraged at the words in black ink on the parchment.

She grabbed a black pillow off of her bed and screamed for a solid five minutes at the unfairness of the world(not to mention cursing inexplicitly at the pure spite of whoever picked them for Heads). Little did she know, almost exactly the same thing was going on at the Malfoy Mansion...

Draco Malfoy sat alone on his black lounger in his enormously deserted room and an owl flew in through the golden hued window. He scanned the first half,_ Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Blah, blah, __blah,__ Draco __Malfoy__ has been selected for Head Boy._

_"Bugger!"__Great __Malfoy__ everything you always wanted right in front of you and a bag of __chips_

The sarcasm was almost right for the following paragraph of the letter.

_Your Head Girl and roommate will be Hermione J. Granger._He felt like killing himself. _As if that wasn't bad enough, I'm stuck with mudblood Granger. _

He continued with the letter._You and the Head Girl, Ms. Granger, will be keeping a shared common room and an attached bedroom for you and the Head Girl._

_"_This is just fantastic. The wench and me, I should start keeping a journal," he said just to spite himself.

..._I wonder if __Malfoy__ has changed at all over the summer, what with his dad being gone and everything, maybe he is a little softer now._ Hermione prayed to the gods that living with Malfoy wouldn't be complete and utter hell, but those thoughts were quickly shorted by the absolute sureness that he was gonna be as much arse as usual.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, just hours earlier..."Minerva, I need help deciding Head Boy and Head Girl are for the coming year." Albus Dumbledore pondered stroking his old gnarled beard. "Well, Albus I was thinking that Hermione Granger would be an excellent choice," Professor McGonagall said with the smallest bit of hope in her voice.

"Ms. Granger, well that is actually quite a good idea." He said before walking over to his pensieve and pulling out a rather entertaining thought or argument as the case may be. He recalled a certain fight between Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy that he had settled about two months before.He swirled the thought around in the pensieve until everything became clear...

_Hermione was being teased by __Malfoy__ and was beginning to get upset._He had little realization that she had some feelings, but at the time, she found this emotion completely useless.

_"Malfoy, get out of my way, I have a class to get to." She said awkwardly with an irritating whimper of him slamming his arm into the wall. She was cornered."Malfoy, just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." Hermione said with small emphasis on 'leave me alone'._

_"Oh, come now, mudblood you aren't scared of me now are you?" Draco pointed out with the small twinge of overconfidence that caused her to shudder._

_"Malfoy leave me alone or I swear I'll hex you till your black and blue!" She said pulling her wand out and duckling under his arm that had her pinned in the corner._

_Meanwhile Dumbledore was watching this from the top of the staircase." That's it. You're dead ,ferret.Expelliarmus!" She shouted and he shot backwards._

_"You'll regret doing that Granger!" He said before running toward her and almost hitting her before Dumbledore shouted and they both froze in fighting stance._

_"You two stop now. I don't want to give any detentions now, do I?" Albus said in an overly commanding tone._

The memory ended. A short one, but old Albus had a strange idea."Minerva, would you think it wise to put Malfoy in with Ms. Granger for the year." Albus said to his colleague happily and they both agreed that it was a splendidly entertaining idea.

Hermione laid in her bed staring at the ceiling pondering on one word she took like it was posion of the mind. Draco Malfoy shifted sideways in his bed and looked out of the moonlit window while following a word that buzzed around in his head. _Granger._

Two weeks later Hermione sighed pulling out her suitcase from under her bed and began to neatly pack for school... Dreading her newly acquired roommate."Hermione, calm down he might not be that crazy," She told herself reassuringly, she still was uneasy at the thought of sharing a room with Draco Malfoy.

Her radio played a new song that was very popular in America at the time.._...Hmmm, Yeah, It's all right, yeah I'll be fine, Don't worry about this heart of mine, just take your love and hit the road, there's __nothin__' that you can do or say, you're __gonna__ break my heart anyway, so just leave the pieces when you go..._

"Mother, I need my black tube socks," Draco said in great annoyance. He moved each item into the suitcase. He looked at his shiny new HHB (Hogwarts Head Boy) badge and pretended to gag.

In a short while he and Hermione Granger would be seeing eachother..._Exactly what I don't want to __do.URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Oh, We can just buy some later. I am too busy," She said too busy as she sat down to put on too much heavy makeup and go out for a night of drinking and dancing. Draco would soon be left alone for dinner.

Hermione continued packing and read the letter from Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She had sent them one about two days ago and it had every detail of her hatred toward rooming with a certain Malfoy.

Dear Hermione,

If the ferret tries anything on you we will beat the shite out of him. Ginny says she has learned some hexing from WSD. It's some weird defensive spells class Mum sprung for. Anywho Harry sends his brotherly best.Love,Ron, Ginny, and Harry.PS. I am so happy I am going to see you so soon. I love you-Ron

Her heart jumped at this because before school ended last year, Ron had kissed her before running off to greet his mum.These two are in for quite an adventure during their year together.

(A/N: Was it okay for the first chapter? There is so much more to come.)


	2. The Impartial Prologue in Chapter Two!

The impartial prologue that wasn't the first chapter

There is a disclaimer in the first chapter.

(A/N: Okay a very small part of this chapter is of Ron and Hermione working out their feelings at the burrow. After that is all on the Hogwarts Express)

"Hermione's here!" Ginny shouted running toward her best friend overjoyed to see her."Ron get your lazy arse out here", she said then thought hard on her words,"Your lover is here."

"Ginny! Must you do that," Hermione blushed at her friend's statement.

At this Ron jumped up and blushed that famously adorable Weasley blush."Ginny, I-Oh hey Hermione," he said before wrapping her in a giant I-missed-you hug.

"Ron, I missed you so much," she said and when Ginny looked away she kissed him and then walked into the Wealsey kitchen . Harry was sitting there and ran over to hug her when she walked in.

"Gods, Mione'. Thank god you're here. Sleeping in the same room as Ron is a total nightmare. He won't stop mumbling about you in his sleep every day for a week!" He whispered in her ear.

"Okay then, well we can go sort that out can't we."

~~~

Ron and Hermione went outside to work out their feelings. He sat under a tree and she sat _very_ close next to him.

"Ron, I have missed you so much. What's been going-"She was cut off by a long and passionate kiss. He continued to kiss her and she kissed him deeper. She put her hand on his shoulder and he began to mess his hand in her tangled hair...

She pulled away,"Ron, I'm sorry, I can't be with you. That's just too complicated for us and everyone

"Hermione, you were right all along, it's a stupid idea, it would be too complicated if we were together, but I can't not be your friend."

"Me too, Ron, if I lost your friendship I would be without half of my heart..."

"So, what do you want for dinner?" He asked her as they walked awkwardly into the house. Hermione was quite sure that this was all handled. Ron _thought_ he was too. The rest of summer went fairly well, even with Fred and George's unwanted pranks.

~~~  
(Now they are on the Hogwart's Express...DELANEY! Jk)

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... The last whistle for the Hogwarts Express rang and they boarded. Hermione walked alone after departing form her friends to find the Head compartment. Draco was early and considering it was 11 she found it a bit odd to see him asleep on the left side of the compartment and she gently opened the door.

He stirred and opened his eyes to..._ Who is that. _She looked like an angel with the light hitting her face and reflecting on her golden brown hair. _Hold on a sec...'Holy shite' _as he rubbed his eyes and sat up_ it's __**GRANGER!**_

"Granger when the hell did you get such a nice arse?" He laughed at himself , but Hermione slapped him and sat down starring out of the rain soaked window.

_It was going to be a long ride._

"Draco, listen you know as well as I do that we can't be at each others throats' because we have to live together and I can't deal with that and school, so jut be nice to me and I will return the favor."

"Draco? No one calls me that anymore. I suppose if I have to live with the mudblood I should at least have a little fun, but I will(he air quoted as he said this) be _nice_" he said smugly..

"Malfoy I prayed tot he gods you had changed, but as always you are the same old annoying ferret. AS ALWAYS," She before curling her bare legs up to take a nap. She was tired, but was worried of what he would do to her if she slept on the ride up. She dozed off rather quickly.

She was awoken to a gentle tap on the shoulder and a silver-tongued devil whispering in her ear and gently pulling her up to sit up straight ,"Hermione, wake up. We are almost there and you need to get dressed into your robes."_Malfoy?Why was he beign nice to me?_

"Huh?" she said still drowsy.

"Granger, get a grip. Go put on your clothes, you'll get in trouble if McGonagall sees you wearing that." he stated plainly.

"Get off Malfoy, I can do whatever I want. I can go get changed later," she said as she looked at her watch then grabbed her robes from her bag and walked to the nearest lavatory to change out.

When she came back she found some very unwanted visitors in the 'Heads' compartment. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were all sitting in Hermione's seat so, she grabbed her bag and left.  
"Malfoy move I need to grab my purse," she said coldly.

"_Gladly_, Mudblood" he said with such disgusting pride that Hermione gagged a little.

Hermione walked down, the deserted corridor and found her friends compartment. Ron was on the left seat. Ginny and Harry were across from him(hands intertwined) and they were very wrapped up in each other's eyes that they didn't notice Hermione come in.

"Hey Mione' what's up?" Everyone asked and she explained all about the absolutely horrible incident with Malfoy.

"I can hex him if you want Hermione," Ginny said while giggling and nuzzling Harry's head.

And cut!

(A/N: What did you think seriously? Review and there is a reason for the mind reading section in the next chapter. Review me please, chp 3 will be up real soon.)


End file.
